


Too Much

by inaranzaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Friendzone, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Hinted Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, It's all about the YEARNING, Jealous Kenma, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, Open Ending, Other, Pining, but badly written angst, erm 3am scrap yk, lawl im sorry using a ship for mini angst, ok let me shut up sorry lawl, pining Kenma, pls how does one tag, short fic, uhh happy birthday Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaranzaki/pseuds/inaranzaki
Summary: What happens when a gardener leaves his garden unattended? Do the flowers shrivel up and die or do they thrive in negligence?Or:Kenma keeps his (deadly) feeling a secret.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Too Much

The sun shone too brightly today.  
The sky was too vibrant today.  
The birds chirped too loudly today.

Everything was too much today.

His gestures,  
His usual sarcasm dripped voice,  
His sluggish movements,  
Even his basic day to day routine became too much.

He can't even find joy in playing horror games or games filled with strategic action. Every inhale was a sharp pain, snaking around his chest.

There was only one person to blame.  
Well, two counting himself.

A certain tall rooster haired male that's been stuck to him since childhood. Kenma can't even recall when or why or how he fell for the obnoxious male.  
But love works in funny ways doesn't it?

Especially when not having your feelings hurt ten times worse than being rejected. That's only the introduction of the scary game people called love.

Breathing the air of the campus, where everywhere you go there is some talk about him. Calling him names, putting up with friendly banter like usual is dangerous. Simply being in his presence without staring at him for too long is a challenge.

"You're extra annoying today."  
"It's fine, it makes me seem hot."  
Chuckling at his jokes was like watering the flowers, encouraging them to grow bigger in a pot that's too small.

“Kenma,” he groaned, dragging out the A.  
“I was super serious about that!”

Kenma stared at the rooster haired man's wild grin before said rooster haired man released a wicked sound that was supposed to be a laugh. To him, it felt like rays of sunshine and it was horrible for Kenma's lungs, the sunshine the devilish flowers needed. Seconds passed, though it felt like hours. It still passed by too quickly for Kenma.

Hearing him speak about the apple of his eye was the breaking point. Fertilizer to the hanahaki curse that blooms throughout his lungs.

"Did you know glasses-kun likes dinosaurs? Isn't that cute Kenma?" 

The silence was certainly speaking volumes.

Was Kuro doing this to him on purpose? Is he trying to get Kenma to scream at the top of his plant infested lungs? Whatever he was trying to do was working. 

Taking in a breath of air, Kenma shakily replied "It's more childish to me if I'm being honest." the words come out quieter than intended. The tall boy released a horrendous hyena laugh, the one Kenma loves oh so dearly. "Childish is a funny word coming from you Kenma, especially since you sit in your room playing games day and night." 

Instead of a snarky reply leaving his mouth, Kenma started coughing.  
“Kenma?”  
The blonde rose quickly only to feel lightheaded and dizzy.

The moments from seconds ago seemed to flash right in front of his eyes.

It was too suffocating  
The pink leaves colored red,  
It was too much.  
The yellow bright and delicate daisies accompanying the precious soft pink flowers like the bond of friendship it represented.  
How cruel.

Kenma was doing well handling the disease, taking pain meds although they never really helped. The least he could do was steer clear from telling Kuroo about it, or else he’d persuade and convince Kenma with all his might to get the surgery. Although it hurts, Kenma never wants to forget his love for Kuroo, why would he abandon the one person he cares about the most. The rooster haired bastard adores and cherishes Kenma dearly but it’s clearly not enough.

The flowers took over the lung shaped garden leaving no corners untouched  
The next thing Kenma knew, his clothes were stained red, pink and yellow petals slowly floating to the ground.

His best friend..  
His platonic partner…

No. Denying it at this point would be foolish.

His crush, his one that got away, had to witness it happen, the one he wanted to keep a secret from the most, witnessed the gardener collapse from neglecting his garden of daisies and hydrangeas.

**Author's Note:**

> um, this is kind of open ending because i dunno how to make a death emotional so, but hanahaki kuroken lives in the back of my mind rent free so


End file.
